


Get-Along Raiments

by Hino



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: Without warning, Oralech dropped down, making the pages of the Book flutter as he submerged Volfred in his robes. The Sap gasped for a moment, caught off-guard by the sudden change in environment, but as his head poked out of the neck of the Raiments, and he felt Oralech press against him from behind, he relaxed. “I cannot read like this, you know.”





	Get-Along Raiments

The Book of Rites was interesting. It was full of untold knowledge, both printed in the pages, and related to the energy emanating from the pages itself. It had been made from the body of Yslach, and it seemed to show with the waves of inspiration and insight Volfred had managed to glean from its pages, things that seemed to affect his Triumvirate in ways he’d never imagined.

Even now though, with the Stars gone, and with the Rites not commencing for any of their lifetimes, the pages did not cease to amuse the Sap. There were passages he’d somehow missed during his stay with the first Nightwings, and words that now held new meanings, passages that touched on both sides of the subject at hand, while others that seemed to be fragments of history repeating.

The heavy footsteps of Oralech shook the new blackwagon, wooden floor creaking under his hooved feet. Ti’zo had disposed of the old one as per Tariq’s orders, leaving the remaining Nightwings with nowhere to go. Bertrude had made a contingency plan though, and at the base of Mount Alodiel sat a new blackwagon, brought by the crones who worked for her in Flagging Hands, which now housed Volfred and Oralech.

 

The floor, which did creak under the heavy weight of Oralech’s taller demonic form did nothing to disturb Volfred, who flicked through the pages carefully, drawing in each word. He didn’t even mumble a hello to the Demon, which meant he was hard at work reading and deciphering the meaning of the pages before him. It meant that it was easy for Oralech to get the drop on him, and it was exactly what he did, untucking the shirt portion of his Raiments and holding them out, making sure there was enough room for Volfred to fit.

Without warning, Oralech dropped down, making the pages of the Book flutter as he submerged Volfred in his robes. The Sap gasped for a moment, caught off-guard by the sudden change in environment, but as his head poked out of the neck of the Raiments, and he felt Oralech press against him from behind, he relaxed. “I cannot read like this, you know.”

“You can read later,” Oralech mumbled, resting his chin on Volfred’s shoulder, leaning into him. He tried to place his legs beside the Sap’s own, but he had settled into his seat, leaving only a mass of roots for the Demon to rest his legs atop. Still, he wasn’t bothered by it. “You have all the time in the world to read the book.”

Volfred raised an eyebrow. “Do I now?” he asked, leaning back, resting against Oralech’s shoulder as he turned his head to kiss the Demon’s cheek. “I do recall you telling me this last week.”

A soft laugh rumbled through the Demon, reverberating through the Sap’s wooden form and bringing him a sort of piece. “This time, I assure you.”

 

“And so you said last time,” Volfred repeated, placing another kiss to the Demon’s cheek. He could see the beginning of a blush rising upon Oralech’s pale skin, and it made him smile, feeling somewhat powerful in that moment. Oralech had always been the one in control; he’d had the most glory in the Nightwings, but now he was like a dwindling Pyre, composition thrown off by the presence and actions of the infamous Volfred Sandalwood.

 

“W-Would you read me some of the Book?” Oralech asked after a moment of silence, feeling embarrassment beginning to burn in his chest and face. He was getting flustered, and Volfred knew it.

“Of course,” the Sap answered, kissing the Demon’s cheek once more before weaving his arms through the large sleeves of the Raiments that currently held him in place. Oralech’s arms were wrapped around his waist, keeping him comfortable as he got into position, book held loose but firm, positioned so both he and Oralech could see. “Now,” he started, turning away from the words once more to kiss the Demon and turn his light dusted cheeks into something far more intense and obvious, “Where was I?”


End file.
